This application relates generally to modular office work stations. More particularly, this application relates to refurbishing modular work stations and the like. Modular work stations, i.e. cubicles are ubiquitous in today's modern office. They are functional, modular, decorative, and provide a measure of privacy. Modern work stations can be quite simple or they can be quite elaborate, but they all usually have the same basic features. That is, they comprise vertical wall segments that can be connected to each other to form a partial, doorless enclosure, or cubicle. These wall segments usually include electrical and telephonic outlets that are received within internal raceways, and the internal raceways of one wall segment are usually in communication with internal raceways of adjacent, interconnected wall segments so that a plurality of cubicles can be electrically wired in a manner similar to normal building construction. In addition, wall segments are usually provided with horizontal load support surfaces, for example, desk tops, overhead shelving and storage cabinets. These support surfaces are usually bolted directly to, or otherwise rigidly attached to the wall segments so that they are able to support loads and meet building codes. Cubicle structures may also be provided with lateral and horizontal file cabinets that also may be connected to one or more wall segments. When the cubicle structure is finally assembled, it can be quite substantial and can often be considered semi-permanent.
As will be appreciated, most cubicles, once they have been assembled, are not easily changed or rearranged. Usually, when the owner of the cubicles wants to change the look and feel of the cubicles, all of the cubicles are replaced. This, however, can be expensive and time consuming. New cubicles and components have to be selected and agreed upon; changes to the locations of the new cubicles have to be determined; the users of the cubicles must remove all personal possessions from their cubicle and place them into storage; the old cubicles need to be dismantled and carted away; and the new cubicles need to be trucked in and assembled, where assembly includes wiring, attaching work surfaces, storage shelves, cabinets, etcetera. The users of the cubicles then have to remove their items from storage and transfer them to the new cubicles, etcetera. As one can imagine, this is expensive and consumes an inordinate amount of time.
An alternative and less expensive approach is to refurbish the cubicles. With refurbishing, some of the costs and steps associated with outright replacement are avoided. However, many of the costs and steps associated with outright replacement are retained. That is, the users of the cubicles have to remove all items from their work spaces and cubicles need to be dismantled before the wall segments can be refurbished. More particularly, employees must unload storage cabinets, overhead storage units, drawers and files from their work area. Specialists must come in and remove the existing networking hardware such as computers, electrical wiring and cords, telephones, etc. Then, professional installers are brought in to disassemble the cubicle system completely, and every component must be dismantled or broken down and the cubicle panels must have side edges and top caps removed (all this before refurbishing begins). The old exterior surface is then removed and a new exterior surface is installed, at which point the side edges and the top caps are reinstalled. The wall segments must then be reattached to each other, leveled and have the power and other networking hardware reconnected. Then the storage cabinets, overhead storage units, tool rails, accessories, lights, filing, etc. are reinstalled and leveled. The specialists (technicians) then reinstall the computer and phone systems. Finally, the employee must unpack their personal items and files and put them into their refurbished cubicle.
The present disclosure addresses problems and limitations associated with current work station refurbishing.